Scars
by server47
Summary: One Shot


It wasn't just the way he looked or the way he acted, with his cool arrogance and upstanding confidence in himself which seemed to emerge from every rugged angle of his body. It was the way she felt about herself when she was with him, like a woman, a full blooded woman who was in control of how she felt and not at all afraid of the intense passion and the instant craving she had the second she saw him walk into the room.

Between them it was a fight for control, always trying to best the other at the little game they loved to play.

But tonight was different to her, something had changed and she wasn't sure what it was.

He was leaving the next day maybe that had something to do with it, the fact that their little romps would have to be postponed indefinitely.

She realized that she was a little disappointed. She smiled a little to herself as she poured a glass of red wine. it occurred to her that their situation was actually quite hilarious from an outsiders view, two people fighting for different things in life, two people not at all meant to be together weather it be for the reason they were which was purely for pleasure or a reason totally innocent. That whole good verses evil argument is always brought up in times like these. Frankly she couldn't give a rat's ass. They worked well together, whether it is between the sheets or on the job, just like he had always told her it would be.

She was glad that she had finally given up on the idea that love could happen again for her, she really could care less now. It was something she wished she had dropped a long time ago; the whole idea of a prince charming coming to rescue her and sweep her off her feet was ridiculous. She had never needed rescuing and certainly did not think that she would need it anytime soon. If anything she thought smiling again she would be doing the rescuing these days.

She heard the door latch close quietly and heard his footsteps on the wood floor

He saw her in the kitchen and nodded to her without a word.

This was their ritual. He would come in and when he saw her he would nod a greeting

walk into the living room and take of his jacket he would drape it over the couch and then sit down and proceed to loosen his tie and undo the top three buttons on his shirt , he would untie his shoes take them off and set them next to the couch. He did this every time without fail and in that order, she realized that it was calming to him it was a control issue. When he was finished with that he would watch her, his gaze traveling over her body admiringly he never said anything while he did this, no smart mouth comments, no cocky quips, he would just watch her silently. it unnerved her at first the way he could just sit silent for so long he would hardly move a muscle, sometimes she would see his fingers tapping lightly against the sofa and she came to learn that he did this only when he had had a meeting with Sloane that day, she guessed that he was annoyed with Sloane, as was she. Those days the sex was hard and fast, full of unrelenting lust and want.

She liked those days the best. Because it was with those days that it didn't matter want was outside of the bedroom only with what she was feeling at the moment.

Today though he only nodded a greeting then by-passed the couch and went straight into her bedroom.

He had done that only once and that had not been a good day, she shuttered slightly the Goosebumps rising up her arms and thru her spine, she still had the scar from that day, the small amount of raised flesh on the back of her shoulder still very evident.

She was sure that he had not meant to hurt her the way that he did, though she was not making excuses for him either, he had been angry and it was evident on his face yet she had pushed the issue and kept prodding for answers. Finally he had let loose and it was then that she knew she would never do that again. She was sore for days afterward, the bleeding wouldn't stop and it hurt to walk. She had taken off work to get her body and mind back into shape, though she also knew it was because she was a little unsure of herself to face him in public. He had used her that day for his release and nothing more; he left her house still angry but slightly more subdued. She was crying when he had left and either he didn't see the tears running down her cheeks or he had chosen to ignore it. He had scared her then plain and simple.

She took a few deep breaths and put down the glass of wine on the kitchen counter.

When she walked into her bedroom she heard the sound of running water coming from her bathroom, he was in the shower. That was a good sign, he always felt better after he took a shower. His clothes were neatly folded his belt and jacket were draped over her reading chair next to her bed. She made a quick decision and decided to join him.

She took of her clothes and walked into the bathroom and saw the clear tile outlining his body in shadows. The almost setting sun clearly seen thru the window on her left.

She opened the sliding door smoothly and could feel the lukewarm spray of the water on her legs as she entered, and shut the door behind her.

He was watched her with a questioning and unmoving gaze, she felt like she was being scrutinized. Walking towards him she slightly pushed him away from the spray of water and started to wet her hair and she felt him come closer. His hands were gently resting on her waist he kept them there a moment and then one hand traveled up her side and rested on the side of her breast and she felt her breath hitch slightly. And she knew he felt it too when his trademark grin appeared. He now had both hands moving up towards her neck and it was then that he kissed her. She sighed into the kiss it was agonizingly slow and sensual and she knew he kissed her this way to torture her because it seemed to hardly be a kiss at all, like he was whispering into her mouth instead.

He leaned into her bringing their bodies closer and he could feel the warmth of her skin radiating off of her and warming him better then the water coming from her shower.

She had only joined him in the shower once before and he grimaced slightly remembering that he had hurt her that day, it had been a bad day and he had taken it out on her, he remembers her asking him to stop and he remembers not listening to her. She had tried to push him away and he had overpowered her. That had been an all time low for him. For all the bad things he done he had never hurt a woman like that before, he wishes he could take it back. He knows that she is weary of him now he can feel it in the way she responds to his touch; in the way she looks at him, he sees a certain uncertainty in her eyes now. It worries him a little that he caused that uncertainty. They had never talked about that day, never mentioned how she had taken work off for a few days and never mentioned the scar on her back. He had first seen it during one of their missions

When she was wearing a strapless black gown. He had not noticed it before so when he asked what it was from she only looked at him not saying anything, and it was then that he remembered he had pushed her up against the tile so hard that it had chipped off and scraped her; drawing blood. He remembers because he tasted it on his lips, it tasted of copper.

He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her body wash from behind her pouring some into his hand and rubbing them together motioned for her to turn around. Lathering her back he swept his hands across her back going down to her bottom and back again to her shoulders he could feel the scar beneath his hands and he began to trace it, the raised skin so drastically different from her smooth back. She reached behind her and grabbed his hand stopping him. She turned around and faced him looking him in the eye shaking her head. She didn't want him to apologize he realized. It was too late for that. Though he suddenly found himself wanting to but he couldn't find the words to do so. She pulled in him for another kiss this time making sure she could feel his lips against hers, the water washing away the body wash slowly.

They had made their way to the bedroom only after she had washed him as well kissing each and every scar she found along the way. He had acknowledged the fact that he had hurt her and that was enough she did not want to think about it anymore.

He took it slow this time wanting to savor every inch of her because he was leaving the next day. He didn't know when he would be back it was an undercover mission at least that's what everyone else thought. He was finally going back with Irina and it was about time he said when he got the news.

He had only a few hours left with her and he was going to bask in them.

He trailed kisses down her body his lips stopping at her hipbone and began to trace lazy circles with tongue he loved that spot on her body that and her neck. She had such a graceful neck long and pale just begging to have someone take a bite of it so he did and she gasped knowing full well that it would leave a mark for days. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked so she flipped him over and decided to play a little.

She kissed him squarely on the mouth then trailed her kisses down to his neck nipping but not biting on flesh and he she could feel him restrain from moaning. She loved his body he was all rugged angles and sharp planes, from his finely carved nose to his chiseled jaw and long fingers, he looked so young yet so strong his eyes were what carried his age the wrinkles of stress not evident until you looked him in the eye the black lines against stark blue could make anyone forget anything for an instant. She decided that he wasn't just football player hot he was movie star handsome.

Her fingers began there descent drawing lines and circles as she traced his abs and bellybutton and she loved that he was slightly ticklish though he would not admit it but she could tell by the way he would tense ever so slightly when she touched his stomach.

He didn't want her to be in control not today, today he wanted to be, needed to be in control just so he could memorize her the way her body fit so perfectly to the contours of his and how she knew exactly what to do to him and him to her. It was strange that they never really had to go thru that awkward phase of how to please your lover they just kind of knew what the other needed. He had always told her that they would work great together hadn't he. He flipped her over and kissed her dragging his tongue across her lips causing her to sigh, her breath lightly fanning his face. Then he lifted her hips and joined them together she cried out with the sudden change then lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. It was dark now the sun having gone down only an hour or so before then moon streaking thru her curtains and landing on his hair making it look like it was glowing. He was slow this time and she wondered if it was to make up for before?

He was leaving tomorrow and for some reason it had all changed. She knew that he was going back to work for her mother she was smart enough to know that it wasn't some undercover job. This was no longer about who had more control now it had turned into

Just wanting to feel another person just wanting to feel like a person.

She kissed him hard and closed her eyes and her mind to her thoughts wanting only to enjoy the feeling he was giving her.

She had fallen asleep quickly after just like always and he suspected this was the only real sleep she ever got. He watched her all thru the night not caring that he needed sleep knowing he could sleep on the plane. Right now he just wanted to watch her and put to memory the way her hair fell in her face when she slept, how the sheet wrapped around her slipped a little lower each time she breathed and the way she stuck one foot out to touch his leg to make sure he was still there. He watched the sun rise and pour light into the room raising the temperature faintly. Her bare shoulder was rising with her breathing and he found it unusually seductive. He reached his hand out to lightly trace the scar he made and he wondered why he found it interesting. Then he realized why as he glanced his eyes over the rest of her, it was because that it was the only visible physical scar she had, that was quite strange considering she was practically in a near death experience every week. He knew he had to leave soon but wanted to say goodbye he figured he would go make some tea and then come back to see if she was awake.

He slowly got off the bed and made his way into the kitchen grabbing his pants along the way. He was reaching for a cup when he heard her walk in, she smiled and went to work making coffee for herself knowing that he detested the stuff but also knowing that she couldn't live without it.

She watched him make his tea and smiled wider at how careful he was to make sure it steeped the perfect about of time. He saw her watching him and turned to completely face her. She was sitting on the counter now waiting for her coffee to finish brewing.

She was wearing his shirt and had only two buttons buttoned and she looked incredibly Sexy. He walked toward her putting his tea down next to her and moved to stand in-between her legs he smirked at her as he played with the material of his shirt.

"Umm… I'm going to need that back" he said as he began to kiss her jaw and made his way down her to her neck tracing the hickey he had given her last night with his tongue his hands making there way underneath the shirt to trace the lines of her stomach.

"You'll have to take it off"

She brought his face back up to hers and kissed him roughly shoving her tongue in his mouth and once again it was the battle for control that they played so well.


End file.
